One Last Try at Sanity
by heartgirl9229
Summary: When Sesshoumaru's ex girlfriend Sabrina shows up at his work and tells him he has a son, Sesshoumaru tries to become apart of their lives once again. But can he really fix what is broken? AU
1. And Baby Makes Three

"Sesshoumaru, you arrogant bastard! I have to talk to you!" A girl about seventeen yelled from the outside of his office. On her hip, she held a baby that appeared content playing with his mother's onyx hair, golden eyes glowing with an excitement wrapped up in his blue blanket as he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

"Fuck this! Sesshoumaru if you don't open this door, so help me I will break it down and stuff it so far down your throat you'll have splinters in your spleen!"

Slowly opening his door to see who would be upset enough to threaten him, the richest man in the world, "God, what do you want…" He was just about to yell at her when he noticed who it was standing right in front of him, "Sabree, nice to see you again."

"It's Sabrina you jerk! Oh and happy fuckin' birthday bastard."

"Sabree, you remembered." Sesshoumaru lifted his stoic mask as he looked into the beautiful eyes of his ex girlfriend. Did he just think beautiful? "I see you haven't changed too much Sabrina, and to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" He loved watching her squirm for it made him remember the night she had lost her virginity underneath him.

"I thought you'd like to meet your son, but obviously you have other things to tend to." She began to turn around and leave.

"No Sabree, I love that you felt compelled to visit me and," suddenly it hit him, "Did you say my son? How old is he? What's his name? Why in the world didn't you tell me?" Anger was growing inside of his body like a balloon being filled with helium.

"His name is Kouga, after his uncle. My brother was so happy! Anyway, he's six months old and he's asleep right now so if you don't mind you idiot I'm only here because your brother told me too!"

"InuYasha knew I had a son!"

"Sesshoumaru, calm down damn it! He wasn't the one to leave me and besides," she smirked, "he's hot." Her cerulean eyes glowed fiercely but all Sesshoumaru noticed was her skin, which shone like diamonds. He noticed how well her black tank top contrasted with her skin and her tight jeans, which made him hard. "Damn." He whispered silently to himself.

"Why don't you come in then and have a seat." Sabrina nodded reluctantly and moved into the room. Just as Sesshoumaru took Kouga in his arms with immense struggling from both his son and ex, Sabrina's cell phone rang.

"Hey, Sabrina speaking, who am I having the pleasure to speak with? Kouga calm down and tell InuYasha I'm here." She was perched atop Sesshoumaru's desk when she saw her ex cuddle the now wide-awake brown-haired beauty. "He seems to like him. Kouga is truly your namesake, he trusts too much. Yeah, okay… you too. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"My brother." She stated placidly as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"Why don't I drive you home then. Where do you live?"

"I'm walking. I don't think you care about that anyway."

"Look, I have the time, I'll walk with you."

Sabrina stared exasperated at Sesshoumaru and took Kouga back into her arms. "Fine. You really are an arrogant son of a bitch you know."

Sesshoumaru followed his ex out after telling his secretary he'd be back tomorrow to check on things. His head was racing and he couldn't get his thoughts straight. He looked at Sabrina and inwardly smiled. "I have a son." he thought, "When did this happen? If she thinks she's raising my son fatherless then she best think again. I can recommit to being with her… Why didn't she tell me though? She told InuYasha, did she not?"

Sesshoumaru watched Sabrina cross the street and walked after her. The walk was pretty much silent and long. Sesshoumaru watched as the neighborhood he knew was behind him and he was in a bad part of the city.

"You must be tired, did you walk all the way to my…"

Kaida quickly cut him off. "I'm used to it. I walk everywhere. Why? Can the big Sesshoumaru not handle walking?"

Sesshoumaru continued walking in silence; Kaida seemed tense now that they were in this… this area.

"Well, this is it." Kaida said as they approached a falling apart apartment building. She continued walking that way and headed up the stairs.

"So you live alone?"

"No, me and Kouga live with about eight other people."

"Who?"

"Umm…InuYasha, Kagome, my brother, Miroku, Sango, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Kohaku."

"In this dump?"

"Yeah well, not everyone can afford your kind of luxuries."

Sesshoumaru looked down. They had walked up three flights of stairs, all of which looked as if they could break at any moment. Sabrina took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked three deadbolts and the doorknob. She attempted to open the door with one hand only to find it had been chain locked from the other side. She knocked on the door twice as she resituated her baby.

InuYasha greeted them at the door and undid the chain lock when he saw Sesshoumaru. "What's he doing here?"

"I did what you said, I went to see him and he followed me. Just let him in and relax." Sabrina quickly walked in closely followed by Sesshoumaru before InuYasha shut the door and relocked everything.

The apartment was small, a two bed, and one bath from the looks of it. It was dinghy and falling apart, but Sesshoumaru could see they had at least tried to make it seem… livable.

"Oh, before I forget, Kagome's mom just died, so Souta will be moving in with us today."

"Oh my god! Is she okay?"

"She's holding up."

"Do we have a place for Souta to sleep?" she called from a room she had disappeared into.

"Not really, but we'll figure it out."

Sabrina came out of the room alone and back into the small hallway. She walked into the open living room and sat down on the couch.

InuYasha glared at his brother before following her and sitting in a beanbag chair.

"May I sit here?" Sesshoumaru asked and Sabrina nodded her head.

"Okay let me see. My brother sleeps in a room with you, Ginta, and Kohaku. Kagome, Kouga, Sango, and I share a room. Miroku sleeps on the couch and Hakkaku sleeps on the beanbag so… When's payday?"

"Two weeks away."

"Is there room in your room?"

"Nope the beds take up all of the space. We'll think of something. You have a date tonight?" InuYasha asked curiously as he watched his brother carefully.

"No, it was another one time thing."

"You date?" Sesshoumaru asked casually.

"Yeah, so? You do too. I better go pick up Kouga before he decides to work too much over time. See ya soon."

"Don't worry 'bout Kouga, I'll watch him."

"Thanks InuYasha. I'll be back soon." She got up to leave when she heard another gunshot. She walked to the door, undid all of the locks, and left, being followed by Sesshoumaru.

"This place isn't safe." Sesshoumaru began walking beside her. "Why do you live here?" He looked around at graffiti covered walls and the pot-holed street. He could see a few lamplights had been smashed in and where a stop sign should have been was an empty, bent pole. "The house you and your brother lived in was…"

"Demolished to build a new shopping mall. They demolished almost every house on the block and then some. This was the only place we could afford and as long as we don't mess with anyone we're safe. Besides, Kohaku's in a gang that runs the area so our apartments safe."

"What do you mean Kohaku's in a gang." Sesshoumaru stopped walking and stared at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kouga makes good money so don't give me 'it's the only place we could afford.'"

"Sesshoumaru, we were living with all of them by the time we moved out and I was fuckin' pregnant. Doctor bills add up. Food is expensive. If we want utilities and rent we had to have the money. College and school don't pay for themselves and so we went to a place where it was cheap."

Sabrina continued walking and listened to the noises around her as she walked to her brother's work building. The secretary checked them in and told them where to go.

Sabrina pushed the number 15 right as Sesshoumaru stepped into elevator.

"Why are you here Sesshoumaru? Don't you have some new bitch to annoy?"

"Sabrina, just give me a chance."

"No." She leaned against the hand bar of the elevator, causing her shirt to ride up showing right above her bellybutton.

"Is that a bellybutton piercing?"

"No, it's a piece of diamond encrusted bellybutton lint." She stood back up and pulled her shirt down.

"When did you get it done?"

"After I lost the pregnancy weight. I started dating a tattoo artist and him and his friend got me this. Why?"

"No reason, it just doesn't seem like something you'd do."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The elevator hit their destination and the two walked just outside of the elevator before it closed behind them. "What will it take for you to leave me alone?"

"Go to dinner with me tonight for my birthday. I'll pick you up."

"I'll meet you at your work around seven thirty."

"Six."

"I work until seven fifteen. I'm going in later and a friend is covering for me."

"Where do you work?"

"Find out on your own bastard. I'll see you tonight."

"I'll see you then." Sesshoumaru pressed the button of the elevator and left.

**Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha or it's characters.**


	2. A Date Worthy of Memories Long Forgotten

Sabrina continued on through the level until she came to her brother's cubical. She lightly rapped on the wall-like structure before walking in. Her brother was typing furiously on the computer's keyboard.

"Hey Kouga. Can you give me a ride to work when you're done?" Kouga continued typing and quickly nodded his head. Whatever he was working on had engrossed his concentration. He almost finished his document when he looked at the time. He saved his document and apologized. "Let's go."

"Finally!" Kouga and his sister headed towards the elevator and stopped by the secretary out front quickly before walking outside, "Sesshoumaru saw the apartment."

"When did he come by? He doesn't even know where we live."

"He followed me and Kouga home after we stopped by to see him. Then he followed me here. The only way he would leave me alone was if I agreed to have dinner with him tonight." The two watched the crosswalk light change to a picture of a stick figure walking and so they crossed the street.

"He's a jerk. So you agreed? Okay. Isn't today his birthday?"

"Yeah." The two reached the parking garage and hopped into Kouga's falling apart Chevy.

-------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked back to his work building and surprised his personal secretary.

"Kagura, I want a background check and every piece of information you can find about my ex Sabrina on my desk by six fourty-five."

"Yes, sir. Anything specific I should find?"

"I want everything, but find out where she works, address, and how to get there."

"I'll have it done in the three and a half hours."

"Good." Sesshoumaru walked into his office on the top floor and sat behind his desk rubbing his temples.

--------------------------------------------------

Kouga dropped his sister off and handed her a duffle bag full of stuff that he had kept in his car when she asked him to give her a ride that morning. "See ya when you get home."

"Okay, I don't know when I'll be back, so can you…"

"Not a problem, he'll be asleep by eight."

"Thanks." Sabrina said as she dashed inside the double doors. Kouga left as soon as she was inside and headed towards Kagome's old home. Sunset Shrine.

--------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru looked up at the door and watched as Kagura set a stack of papers on his desk.

"She has a perfect criminal record, not even a parking ticket, she lives at apartment 315 Sapphire Drive, her and her brother's names are on the lease. She has a child named Kouga Hiro Kobayashi, he is six months old and was born June seventeenth at the Breathe of Life Maternity Hospital. Sabrina works at a small ballet studio a few blocks from here called 'En Pointe' and she teaches a class of Intermediate student as well as a class of four and five year olds, and a pointe class. She also works weekends as a gas station clerk. The directions to get to each are on the top of the stack. One set of directions is to get there from here and the other from your house. There is more and it's in the stack but I thought that might be most relevant to you."

"Thank you. I'll be going now and I'll see you tomorrow, I want you to cancel any meetings I had scheduled for today and find a time when our new clients can meet me, make sure Secret Purple does not cancel on us." Sesshoumaru put the stack of papers into his brief case and walked outside to the valet and waited for his car.

His phone rang as the valet handed him his keys and Sesshoumaru sat down in his Jaguar XKR Convertible and put his briefcase in the back before driving up to En Pointe and parking, making sure everything was locked. Before going into the building, Sesshoumaru turned off his cell phone. The building was small, and the sign looked like it was about to fall off, but Sesshoumaru still walked in and talked to the person behind the desk.

"Sesshoumaru Matsumoto, it's an honor to have you here today." The lady put down a shoebox and magazine and smiled. "My name's Motoko Arai, owner and Madame of En Pointe. How may I help you?"

Sesshoumaru shook her hand and smiled at her, "Is Sabrina done working yet? I planned to pick her up early for our date tonight."

"No, she still has fifteen minutes left. When did you two get back together? You both were all over the news and then the break up! Wow, biggest thing since…"

"We just got back together today." He said quickly cutting her off, "How long have you had this place,"

"About seventeen years. It's come a long way. Why?"

"Do you accept donations?"

By the time Sabrina was dressed and walking towards her friend Motoko, Sesshoumaru and Motoko had been talking for a while.

"I'll see you soon Motoko, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too Mr. Matsumoto."

"Please, call me Sesshoumaru." Sabrina waved goodbye to Motoko and began to walk to Sesshoumaru's work. Sesshoumaru watched her and walked after her, catching up with her right before she was able to cross the street. "My car is parked over there." Sabrina rolled her eyes but walked over to the black car and waited for him to unlock it before getting in and buckling up.

"When did you get this car? Weren't you driving the Pagani Zonda C12S, You did go through a lot to get it."

"Yes, but this is my newest car and it may not be the best, but I decided to go shopping a month ago."

Sesshoumaru put her duffle bag in the back seat. "Motoko seemed nice, and at least you're job is better kept than your apartment building." Sabrina grimaced. Sesshoumaru started the car and began to drive to the place they had their first date at.

"Do you still play any instruments Sabrina?"

"I play the harp, violin, mandolin, piano, and I'm learning flute and guitar."

"How?"

"There is a kid at the studio who is allowed to go there for free because of money issues and his parents agreed to teach me for free."

"Sounds like a fair trade." Neither of them knew what to say and for the longest time, they didn't say anything. "Sabrina, I want to apologize for what I said to several months ago, I was wrong and out of line."

"No shit, you dumped me because my brother works for Naraku."

"Like I said, I was wrong. It wasn't your fault your brother works for my corporate enemy."

"It isn't his fault either."

"I know."

"Sesshoumaru, it doesn't matter. What's done is done. Que sera, sera."

"Sabrina." Sesshoumaru said as he parked outside of her favorite Chinese food restaurant, "I wanted to know if it would be possible to get back together. I was a jerk back then, and I understand that now, but we had something then, something special."

"Let me think about it for a while."

"Fair enough." Sesshoumaru stepped out of the car and opened the door for Sabrina before locking his car. The two walked into the building and were seated at the reserved seat they had sat at a long time ago.

"I preordered the food, I hope you don't mind." He said as he held the chair for her and pushed her closer towards the table before taking his own seat.

"Wow, I haven't been here in so long."

"I thought you might like it." The two spent the night eating and drinking and talking about old times and new things in their lives for almost an hour.

"Wow, I think this is the longest I've ever talked to you without your cell phone going off. How old are you today?"

"Five thousand."

"Wow. And you still look twenty-five."

"Yes well, that's the beauty of a youkai, for two hundred years we age one year comparatively to a human. Wow, how old are you again?"

"Three thousand six hundred. Comparatively young to you." She laughed, "and I dated you for fifteen years, not that many at all."

"It isn't, we barely got to know each other, yet, not completely true."

"I think you're right. I think I can give you another chance, but don't screw it up."

"Does this mean you'll move back in with me Sabree?"

"No, I don't trust you that much, and this is a chance, Sabree is pushing it." She smiled.

"Okay, Sabrina. Will you tell me when you trust me again?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes, I'll tell you when." Sesshoumaru paid for the bill and the two left heading to the Jag. They hit the road and headed back to the city.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Yes."

"You might want to drop me off somewhere. Bringing this car into my neighborhood isn't the safest thing to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'll drop you off close than."

"Thanks." Sesshoumaru dropped her off close to her neighborhood and watched her walk away.

**Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha and Co.**


	3. Shall I Leave or Will You Help Me

By the time Sabrina came home, everyone had come and gone. She unlocked the door and once again attempted to open the door only to be stopped by the chain lock. She knocked twice on the door and was answered by Kohaku. The place reeked of smoke and Sabrina was pretty sure Kohaku had his gang over again.

She walked in and quickly went to find her son. He was lying down asleep in his crib coughing. Quietly she slipped through the door and went to the living room where she found Kohaku drinking with twelve of his gang member lounging around.

Kohaku looked at Sabrina and stood up going into his room being led by Sabrina.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're staying at Sunset Shrine. You know, Kagome's…"

"Then why is Kouga still here asleep?"

"I said I'd watch 'im."

"So you freakin' bring your friends here and leave him alone? You fucking idiot! My baby is coughing because of the smoke." Kohaku's eyes went wide-open.

"Are you serious. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"If they're staying long I'll need you to drive me and Kouga to Sesshoumaru's house." Kohaku winced but nodded his head.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready." Sabrina watched Kohaku retreat as she headed to her room. She grabbed a backpack and put enough things in there to last a few days. When the backpack was completely full, she grabbed the diaper bag and gently lifted her son up. Luckily he stayed asleep. Sabrina put his jacket and hat on him and put her jacket on before finding Kohaku and leaving towards the mess of vehicles parked in the parking lot.

Kohaku looked out in the mess and spotted a dark blue corvette. "We're taking Jamie's car, because mine's blocked in."

"Which one's Jamie?"

"You remember our gang leader? Tall, about 6'4", thick curly orange hair, usually tied in a ponytail." Kohaku opened the car and moved stuff off of the passenger seat. "I don't have a booster seat, so he's gonna have to sit in your lap.

"Fine." Sabrina got in the car and buckled herself in holding Kouga close to her. "Kohaku. Move the fuckin' syringe off of the dashboard." Kohaku moved it and adjusted the seat. He buckled in before checking to make sure his gun was in place.

"What type of thing are you doing once we're dropped off?" Sabrina asked casually as it began to rain.

"Nothing that concerns you." Kohaku began to drive out of the neighborhood. "Sorry 'bout the cold, but the heater's broke."

"How's your boyfriend holding up?"

"You seem awfully talkative today, I take it your date went well." Kohaku stopped at the light and his eyes darted around outside, trying to see everything and everyone.

"You're avoiding my questions."

"God! His mom fuckin' died and he's coming to live with us not to mention he found my gang symbol tattooed on my arm. Yeah, he's holdin' up real well." He continued driving and finally left their neighborhood.

"I think the name at least sounds cool. Forgotten Memories. Sounds Poetic. Though the symbol of a scythe changes things around."

"Forgotten Memories used to be a band name, Jamie played bass, I played drums, Corey sang, Kaiba played rhythm guitar, Kiyoshi played lead, and god, ummm… what's-his-face… Yohan, he played keyboard." Kohaku was almost there when he heard sirens coming. "Fuck! Hurry up and get out." Sabrina got out as fast as she could and shut the door as Kohaku began speeding off, a few seconds later Sabrina watched three cop cars chased after him. Most likely due to the car he was driving.

After a while, Sabrina continued walking to Sesshoumaru's house in the rain. After five minutes of walking, She got to the gate and pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Sabrina. I'm here to see Sesshoumaru."

"He's not seeing anyone and he sent you packing a while ago. Leave the premises. Immediately."

"No, I need to talk to him and it's raining out here."

"Leave the premises or I will call the cops. Sesshoumaru isn't here right now and he's too busy to talk to a fling."

"Jakken, where is he?"

"This is your last warning. Leave or I will call the authorities."

"Shit!" Sabrina resettled the now awake Kouga in her arms and began to walk away when she saw Sesshoumaru's limousine pull up to the gate. The limo stopped before the gate opened and the car door opened up.

"Sabrina? What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru looked at her face and saw tears. "Get in before you catch a cold. How long have you been in the rain?" Sesshoumaru and his chauffer helped Sabrina get in and situated.

"God who knows, ummm… I walked from Baker Street, so about five minutes and however long I was fighting with Jakken. God this was a stupid idea!"

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru took Kouga into his arms and watched him shiver.

"I come home and Kohaku's gang was there smoking and who knows what else. Kouga kept coughing and no one else was home, I couldn't stay there and Sunset Shrine was too far to walk to, let alone get a quick lift to."

Sesshoumaru took off Kouga's coat and watched Sabrina do the same thing; it was a lot warmer in the limo. The limousine door opened and Sesshoumaru rushed his guests inside before asking a maid to call a doctor and have him make a house call.

"I'm so glad my backpack's waterproof." Sesshoumaru brought Sabrina to her old room and have her check her backpack and diaper bag to make sure everything was dry. Everything in the backpack was drenched.

"Hang on, I still have some of my clothes from when I was younger, I think I have some that would fit you. Sesshoumaru took Kouga with him in search of clothes.

"Wow," Sabrina looked around her room in amazement. Everything looked exactly the way it did from when she had last been here. The only difference was that the Scentimentals had been changed out often. She was smelling the roses as Jakken burst into the room.

"What did I tell you? I told you to leave. I'll have you know that the cops are on their way as we speak."

"Jakken." He turned around and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "When they get here, send them back. She is a guest and next time, you are to let her in." Sesshoumaru nearly kicked Jakken out of the way as he handed Sabrina clothes and took Kouga to find baby clothes that would fit him.

Sabrina changed clothes and almost had the shirt on when a knock came from the other side of the door. "Hold on." She slipped her arms through the sleeves of the shirt as she told the person behind the door that it was safe to come in. Sesshoumaru and Kouga entered the room and Sabrina gladly took her son back into her arms. "Thanks Sesshoumaru."

"For what?" He asked, looking at her eyes, and how her emotions danced in the silver orbs.

"I don't know, for dinner, for letting us stay here tonight, and for loaning us clothes." She hugged Kouga tightly to herself.

"I have a crib if you want to use one." But she shook her head and lay down on the light blue blanket, she gently laid her son down on his back next to her. He stared up at her and began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, he's just hungry." Sabrina picked him up and smiled at her son.

"Should I make him a bottle?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Actually, he doesn't use bottles yet." Sesshoumaru nodded his head in understanding, "So I guess that means you would like me to leave the room." He stood up to leave when Sabrina laughed. "It isn't like you've never seen me naked before. I don't care, it's up to you." Sesshoumaru smiled. "True."

He slowly sat down next to her as she lifted up her shirt and fed Kouga. "Just tell me if being here becomes a little uncomfortable." Sesshoumaru silently agreed.

"So, it's always been a dream of yours to join a ballet company and become a prima ballerina, what happened to that?"

"I love my new job better. It's so fun, and livable. Besides, all of us teachers are starting a new company anyways. We're practicing every Friday after people leave and in-between classes, and as for prima, I'm trying my best." Sabrina shifted as she moved the baby to switch sides. "Remember how I first met you?"

"Yes, I was reading the paper when you almost fell on top of me." Sesshoumaru smirked. Sabrina yawned loudly.

"You said you had a cradle?"

"Yes, in my room. The one Rin used."

"But, that was Rin's… Maybe I should go, I was right. This coming here was a stupid idea." Sabrina watched as Kouga finished and stood up when he was done, only to be held back by Sesshoumaru.

"Rin doesn't need it right now, and he's my son too. Alright?"

"Only if you're sure. Then it's settled. We're sharing a bed." Sesshoumaru took Kouga from his mother with a shocked look on his face. "When did I agree to this?"

"Easy. Just now, the cradle is in your room and I have to be in the same room. The cradle isn't moving out of your room, and I refuse to kick you out of your bed… Wait… Do you still sleep naked?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru watched her blush.

"Well it doesn't matter to me right now cause I'm fuckin' tired. So I'll see you soon. Goodnight." Sabrina lazily wandered out of her room and smiled. She found Sesshoumaru's bedchambers as he called them and carefully set Kouga in Rin's crib before walking over to the bed and slipping under the sheets.

Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha and Co. 


	4. If It Weren't for Moments Like These

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

Sesshoumaru was on his cell phone by the time Sabrina woke up. It took her a while to realize where she was, and even longer to realize she wasn't dreaming. Slowly getting up off of the comfort of the mattress, she strolled over to the crib and watched her son, who lay still, sleeping silently, except for an occasional wheezy breath.

"The doctor will be here in an hour or two to make sure you both are fine." Sesshoumaru closed his cell phone and began to make his bed.

"Shit, you look like you've been awake for hours."

"Only three, besides, I have a lot of work to do." Kaida's eyes opened wide at the mention of the word work. "Relax, I called in and told them you wouldn't be able to make it in today."

"You what? I need that money Sesshoumaru, I don't get paid for not working."

"I had planned on taking you two shopping so next time everything will be ready and taken care of. Besides, I planned to see Rin today and I talked to her last night, she wants to see you."

Kaida began to slowly rub Kouga's back. "How is she?"

"She's doing better and will be out of the hospital today as long as nothing goes wrong." Sesshoumaru smiled at Kaida. "If you want, you can feel free to take a shower and get dressed. My brother dropped off some clothes for you and our son." She nodded as Sesshoumaru handed her a stack of clothes.

Sesshoumaru waited until Kaida had left the room before gently picking Kouga up and sitting on the bed. "Are you ready to see your sister? You haven't met her yet, but I think you two will get along just fine. You two don't have the same mothers… but you two are still siblings. You look like your mom you know… you're so tiny and fragile. Already six months old. You must think all of this is pretty intense huh? But don't worry, in time things will get easier." Sesshoumaru smiled down at Kouga. The baby briefly opened his eyes before closing them and trying to get back to sleep.

The hospital room was bright and the curtains were drawn. A girl about eight was laying down on a neatly made bed. A nurse ushered Sesshoumaru and his family into the room and smiled as she tapped Rin's shoulder.

"Rin. They're here now." The girl slid off of the bed and reached under the bed for her cane, a white cane with a red tip on the end. She slowly followed the nurse and stood in front of Sesshoumaru. He reached down and took one of her hands and placed it on his face. Her feathery touches ran across his face and she smiled.

"Her voice is recovering, she can speak a little bit though. She can tell the difference between a lit room and a dark room, but not much else." Sesshoumaru nodded his head as he listened to the nurse. "Also, as you requested, we found a top of the line school for her. It's a thirty-minute drive away from here. Night Rose Academy. We enrolled her and she may start as soon as you'd like."

"Rin." She looked up at her dad. "Do you want to start school today or tomorrow?"

"T-to-today." Sesshoumaru nodded his head and picked her up. They drove her over to school and told them anything the hospital left out before getting her situated and leaving.

Sabrina smiled at Sesshoumaru. She knew how much it meant to him to have his daughter back.

"Are you ready?" He suddenly asked. Sabrina looked confused, but slowly nodded her head.

They were shopping for three hours and bought anything and everything her and the baby might every need, along with some extra items for the bathroom and for Sabrina's home. Everything had been moving so fast that it passed like a blur and the only thing Sabrina could remember, was the reporter outside of the last store.

Sesshoumaru had someone pick up the items and drop them off at the house before getting into the limo with Kouga in his arms.

"So, what do you say?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"What?" Sabrina snapped out of her daze, "I mean, could you repeat that?"

"I asked you if you would like to go on a date with me this weekend?" Sesshoumaru watched Sabrina get in and Kyle shut the door after her.

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up."

"That's not a good idea."

"Fine, I will visit all day after Rin goes to her mother's house and then we shall walk to my work since it's closer, get a vehicle and go."

"Sounds… complex, but doable. Where are we going?"

"Now, if I told you, it would ruin the element of surprise."

"If you want, you could spend the night with me and Kouga."

"I'd love that." Sesshoumaru smiled at her as he made a list of everything he would have to do at work early in order for this date to work.

The limousine dropped Kouga and Sabrina off as close to her house as she would let them.

Sabrina mentally kicked herself. "I can't believe he still does that to me" she thought angrily, "I can't help but trust him. I'm back in a relationship with him and all I can think of is…" Kouga's wails broke her thoughts. Sabrina pulled a pacifier from her pocket and gave it to him.

Sabrina held Kouga close to her and smiled at him, "If it weren't for you," she thought, "I might not have gotten back together with Sesshoumaru."

She arrived at her apartment and slowly climbed the stairs to the apartment. The door was open, and that put Sabrina on edge. Slowly walking in the apartment, she saw the destruction, everything was torn up and broken, there was a huge bloodstain causing Sabrina's eyes to go wide.

Slowly walking into the living room with Kouga in her arms, Sabrina saw Kohaku. He was bloody and beaten. Bruises covered his body, as he lay strewn on the floor.

Running to the phone, Sabrina called 911, she knew that it was a suicide mission here, but she knew it was necessary. Once the ambulance was on it's way, Sabrina left the phone and bent down near Kohaku, she could tell he was barely breathing, but that at least meant that he was still breathing.

Sirens flooded the air as the ambulance arrived. Soon, two men stood in her living room moving Kohaku on a stretcher. Sabrina rode in with them, watching as everything happened.

As soon as they got to the hospital, Sabrina conned the receptionist to let her use the phone and call everyone. Even Sesshoumaru was on his way by the time Sabrina hung up the phone.

Kouga was fussy in her arms.


End file.
